Volkihar Courtyard
Volkihar Courtyard is an already existing location in . The mod Castle Volkihar Redux allows for upgrading it once the quest Touching the Sky has been completed. Location The Volkihar Courtyard is centrally located in the middle of the castle. It becomes accessible once the Dawnguard quest Chasing Echoes has been completed. Prior to the Dawnguard quests being completed it is unkept and in a state of decay. It can only be accessed through the Volkihar Undercroft. After the Dawnguard quest Touching the Sky is completed, the courtyard upgrades through CVR mod and it can then be accessed from seven points. #The Guild Hall (Keep): Down two stair cases then through two large double doors #East Tower: Through a small door into the Alchemy Bazaar foyer #Volkihar Undercroft (upgraded): Through a small door up a winding tunnel #North Tower: Through a small door on the south side #Master Throne Wing : Straight ahead from the throne down three flights of stairs through two large doors #Valerica's Tower: Through a winding stair case revealed through a giant moondial opened during the quest Dawnguard quest Chasing Echoes. A secret fireplace hidden wall inside the basement kitchen connects to the moondial stairs #Secret Cave: Through a hatch with a ladder leading up to it on the upper level Description After the completion of the quest Kindred Judgment the gardens will overflow with an assortment of flowers and some mushrooms. It will also have plenty of useful alchemy ingrediants including bees, moths, butterflies and fireflies (depending on the time of day or night). The pond will now have a small variety of fish. The formerly withered Canticle Trees come back to full life with their beautiful pink leaves. The option to clear the pathway to the courtyard offered by Garan Marethi will no longer be necessary as this mod automatically clears the same pathway from the keep to the courtyard and upgrades the entire castle. The courtyard will have two additional doorways added. One to the Master Throne Wing and another to the Secret Cave. The entrance to the Master Throne Wing is marked by two Elite Wrathman Guards and blue sconce fires on either side of the large double doors. The old well hatch to the Secret Cave is heavily camoflauged in nightshade and ferns in a seemingly unused portion of the courtyard due north of the pond. Valerica can be convinced to return to the castle, where she will replant many of the plants in the courtyard. But, in addition to the myriad of additional foliage and alchemy ingrediants added by this mod, so it will hardly be noticed that she added anything at all. Valerica will visit some of the new areas added by Castle Volkihar Redux. Many of the new NPC's added by CVR find their way down to the courtyard for a breath of fresh air such as Selene, Nearly Headless Nick and Marara. A bunny and a chicken with it's egg filled nest are also added to the east side of the Courtyard. Two new balconies are also added to the Volkihar Courtyard, but they are very high off the ground. The one over the Master Throne Wing entrance can be jumped from without terminal velocity being reached during the fall. A useable bench is hidden under the surface of the water next to a giant boulder that sits in the pond. Using it gives the appearance of sitting in the water to relax with one's head just above the water. Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux Locations